yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Torture
Torturing is a difficult way to eliminate a rival in Yandere Simulator. It leaves no evidence towards the player. To torture a student, the player must first go through the process of kidnapping them and bringing them to the basement. They will be tied to a chair and cannot move much, only look at the main character and speak. When Yandere-chan walks up to the student and the player presses A''' on the controller (or '''E on the player's keyboard), the player will be taken to a torture screen. The player is able to choose how long Yandere-chan will torture them. The victim's sanity is displayed at the top of the screen. Different length torture will reduce her sanity by different increments. Once the player selects the time, Yandere-chan will loom over her as she screams in terror. In older builds, the player could torture the student as soon as they were kidnapped, but after the December 1st, 2015 build, the player goes straight to sleep. Torture Option 1 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows Yandere-chan to torture the victim for one hour and decrease the victim's sanity by 2.5%. She will arrive at school one hour late. Torture Option 2 This option is only available at night. This option allows Yandere-chan to torture the victim for four hours and decrease the victim's sanity by 10%. After she finish torturing her, she will immediately go to sleep until it is the next day. Torture Option 3 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows Yandere-chan to torture the victim for twelve hours and decrease the victim's sanity by 30%. She will skip the school day entirely, and it will stop when nighttime arrives. This is for when the player wants to torture someone, yet still want to do nighttime activities like play video games, read manga, or gossip on the Internet. Her reputation wil decrease by twenty points the next day. The player cannot torture a student for twelve hours on Friday. Torture Option 4 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows Yandere-chan to torture the victim for eighteen hours and reduce the victim's sanity by 45%. She will skip the school day entirely, and nighttime activities as well. Yandere-chan will go to sleep immediately when the torture stops. Her reputation will decrease by twenty points the next day. The player cannot torture a student for eighteen hours on Friday. Bring to School This method will only appear when the student has no sanity left. She will obey Yandere-chan's every command. She will remain motionless with her head down muttering until Yandere-chan gives her a weapon. She will then slowly walk to the current rival and kill her. After a couple of seconds pass, she will raise her weapon, move back her head, and stab herself in the forehead. She will then fall on her knees and collapse in a pool of blood. Yandere-chan's rival and victim have just been eliminated, without needing to dispose of a murder weapon or get a single drop of blood on her. When the police come, they will note that it is a murder-suicide. However, right now the police will conclude that the murder was still a mystery as Saki's fingerprints are on the same weapon that killed her. In the future, teachers will have different dialogue if they see a murder-suicide.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660987608055480320 The player cannot bring a mind-broken slave to school unless there is a valid rival present as well, but that isn't implemented yet either.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663246829597802496 1-15-16MindbrokenSakiKatana.png|January 15th, 2016. Mindbroken Saki Miyu holding a katana. 1-15-16Murder-Suicide.png|January 15th, 2016. Saki Miyu killing herself. MurderSuicideFound.png|A murder-suicide found. MysteryUnsolved.png|Police conclusion. Sanity Sanity90.png|Saki with only 90% Sanity. Sanity0.png|Saki with 0% Sanity. Sakiacceptingfate.png|Saki accepting her fate. FullyInsaneSaki.png|Fully insane Saki. After each method, the student's sanity will decrease. The lower it is, the more she will twitch and mutter. In the beginnings of the torture, she will fight for her life, but when her sanity is lower, she will begin to accept her fate. When her sanity is a dead zero, the victim's eyes become dull, grey and she stops twitching and watching Yandere-chan. Yandere-chan can then ask her to kill her rival, or keep the victim locked up in her basement. She will mutter to herself on loop when brought to school. It may be possible that torturing one student might lower another kidnapped person's sanity.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655309362752126976 Bugs *Killing the brainwashed person in Cirno Mode just makes the place where she spawns at have the usual subtitles of what she would say if she was still alive. Dragging the body somewhere else makes the audio only be around the corpse. *A kidnapped student is still able to comment on the Internet. *If a murder-suicide is found and the police arrive they cannot solve the case. *If a slave kills herself with a circular saw, she will kill herself with the opposite side of the saw blade. *If a slave kills herself with a katana, the katana will slice through her neck and head when she lifts it up. Trivia *A tortured student's suicide is always instantaneous.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657625330862157824 *There may be another way to brainwash a student into becoming Yandere-chan's slave, but has not been revealed yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655471789133316096 *It may be possible that later on in torturing a student, their hair will turn white. This is a condition known as Marie Antoinette Syndrome, as when under extreme stress or torture, a victim's hair will go white.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655473661667766272 *Mentally broken students have super human strength because they have no concern for their own safety and don't care about consequences. The player can use this to their advantage to kill a teacher in the full game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655236993643769856 *Torturing was implemented on October 17th, 2015. *In future builds, people will think the player character is a delinquent if she starts to skip school too much because of torturing and her reputation will decrease. Senpai cannot love a delinquent.https://youtu.be/OR6mfPzacaI?t=221 *Kokona Haruka is the only student to be murdered by them at the moment because Kokona is a test rival. *What type of torturing happens to student is best left to the player's imaginationhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655295057457602560 unless the game gets animations for it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663247396453781504 *It takes exactly forty hours to mentally break a student. *If the player presses M while in the debug menu, Yandere-chan's kidnapped victim will become brainwashed without having to kidnap and torture her. *The voice actress here is different from the one at the rooftop event between Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu.https://twitter.com/gildamochida/status/662662572622106624 *If Yandere-chan gives the victim a weapon after Kokona Haruka passes, they will just chase after her and then kill themselves where they are. *A brainwashed slave will not react to a camera pointing at them. Gallery Midori_gurin_kidnapped.png|Torturing Midori Gurin. Kidnapped pippi osu.PNG|About to torture Pippi. MeiTorture.png|Mei being tortured. Mindbroken yuna hina.PNG|Mindbroken Yuna. Mindbroken_pippi_osu.png|Mindbroken Pippi. Category:Eliminating students Category:Interactable Category:Game Mechanics Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Decreasing Sanity Category:Yandere-chan's House